Family Reunion
by ddgorgeous
Summary: Prentiss comes home for an unexpected visit with one thing in mind…to kill Morgan. A/N: In this story Strauss is still alive and there is no Rossi/Strauss pairing. Enjoy! ddgorgeous
1. Chapter 1

She dreaded the long flight back to the States but it was worth it to be able to see her friends, her true family again. Her job in London had kept her busy and she'd met some great people but it wasn't the same. No one could replace her team and she couldn't help but second-guess her decision to leave from time to time. Clyde had been an understanding ally and friend and he patiently indulged her moody behavior because in the end he would have the best Unit Chief ever. Not only that, Clyde had his own agenda, one that had nothing to do with running the London office.

There they were waiting patiently to greet her. Penelope, Derek and JJ smiling and waving the moment she came into view. It was all she could do to keep from running toward them and jumping into their arms like a little toddler. Instead she smiled widely stretching her face beyond its limits. Hugs, hugs and more hugs engulfed her nearly smothering her, yet she didn't mind. It just reminded her what she had left behind and what she had missed so desperately. The four of them, like a human chain walked arm in arm toward baggage claims each talking incessantly about how they had missed each other and what the plans were for the next week.

"Cruz has us on stand down for the next two weeks are you sure you can't stay longer?" Garcia piped in.

"I wish I could but I had to promise Clyde all sorts of unspeakable favors just to get this week off."

"Ohhhhh…sounds like you and the Brit are getting a little chummy!" JJ teased.

"Not hardly, sorry to disappoint you. He just wants to have an excuse to take a small vacation himself."

"Alone?" Garcia inquired.

"Garcia, please I stay as far away from Clyde Easter's private life as possible."

The four laughed as Emily noticed that Derek was unusually quiet.

"Hey you, you're awfully quiet. What's up?"

"Are you kidding? With you cackling hens a man can't get a word in edgewise."

Penelope quickly socked him in his arm and playfully stared him down with a scowl on her face.

"Ouch! I need that arm, Garcia!"

"Yeah for what?"

"To protect you from the bad guys, that's what!" He smiled grabbing her tightly and planting a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Ugh! You too are still at it I see!"

"Trust me, nothing's changed! They are still as sickening as they were when you left!" JJ offered.

"Well, I'm starving and not even those two lovebirds can make me lose my appetite."

"No worries, Hotch, Rossi and Spence are joining us at the restaurant and we're headed there now."

"Unless you're too tired…" Morgan began.

"No way Casanova…let's go!"

The four friends headed toward the parking lot giggling and laughing totally oblivious of anyone around them especially the man dressed in black that had been carefully watching the group from the moment they'd arrived at the airport.

**Mar's Bistro- Later**

Traffic was horrific and Hotch, Rossi and Reid had already arrived and were well into their second drink when the others arrived. It was good to be back in their old familiar meeting place. Nothing had changed but it had only been two years since she'd moved even though it felt like much longer. Once again she was surrounded by hugs, hugs and more hugs…she missed them all of them and it felt good to be home.

The waitress brought over a beer without her even having to place an order and Emily smiled at the familiar face as the mug was placed before her. The next two hours passed quickly and it was as if she'd never left. Nothing had changed; Derek was still the object of all of the women, Garcia was still watching him to see if he noticed, he still showered her with his undivided attention as Reid rambled on about any and everything while Hotch sat quietly amused at them while periodically checking his watch no doubt feeling slightly guilty for not being home with his son.

He'd managed to place himself at perfect spot at the bar. He had a bird's eye view of the happy group. He was amazed at the amount of alcohol some of them could consume but he guessed that in their line of work they deserved to do whatever necessary to dull the memories and pain their work dumped on them every day. They loved each other…they loved her and they were a family showing their affection for each other so easily.

Observing this he knew that she had her orders and she knew the consequences if she did not follow them to the letter. He admired and envied what they had it almost made him feel sorry for having to break it all up. He and his associates had spent a lot of time and money putting everything in place and failure was not an option; they'd come too far and had too much at stake to turn back now. As he sat and sipped on his beer he wondered how she would feel after it was all over after she had completed her task. He wondered how they all would feel about her; would they love her, still consider her as family or would they throw her away and turn their backs on her for the other. He'd soon find out, very, very soon.

Derek was the first to notice the yawn. Emily had tried to hide it but after all, he was a profiler and he knew that it had been a long day for her. Besides, with the exception of himself, JJ and Hotch, they'd all drank way too much and it was near closing time. So, being the least intoxicated of them all he took it upon himself to volunteer to take her home.

"Hey Em, looks like your fading over there."

"Yes, I have to admit as much as I'd like to stay, I think it's about my bedtime."

"I'll be happy to give you a ride home. Baby Girl, do you mind catching a ride with JJ?"

"I don't mind, Handsome…I'll leave a light on."

"Thanks, Beautiful. I won't be long…I promise."

The two lovers exchanged sweet kisses and Derek and Emily headed for the door. The man in black quickly paid his tab and followed them out the door into the crisp night air.

"I forgot how chilly D.C. nights can be this time of year."

Emily pulled her blazer close to her body. Derek noticed her slight shiver as he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Take this, Princess."

"Thank you but if you catch pneumonia, Garcia will kill me."

"No worries. Besides, it's just a short walk to the car."

"Thanks, Derek."

"For what?"

"For allowing me to intrude on your down time. I know you all don't get time off often."

"Are you kidding? We all are happy you're home. We can't think of a better way to spend our time off. Come on, your family, we're family, right?"

"Right."

She smiled and headed toward his car. Penelope was a lucky woman to have a man like Derek Morgan. He was so kind and caring…loyal…a great friend. Emily hated agendas and she hated secrets even more. She didn't deserve a friend like him but she had her orders and orders were meant to be followed. She knew the damage secrets did; the Ian Doyle incident had taught her that and she was blessed to still have them all in her life after that, especially Derek. But here she stood with the one friend that always had her back and whom she'd hurt the most because of her lies and deception. She wondered if he'd be able to forgive her one last time.

Ever the gentleman, Derek followed her to the passenger side and opened the door. Emily slid into the passenger seat fighting the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She couldn't let him see, he'd have a million questions that she couldn't answer so she took a few deep breaths and pushed the anguish aside and waited for him to get in the car. As he started the engine he glanced over at his friend. She seemed troubled and he couldn't help but to think back to the time before Ian had "killed" her. He dismissed it as fatigue he knew she would never keep another secret from him; she knew the consequences of secrets and so he put the car in gear and sped away. He glanced at her again, where those tears? He thought to himself.

"You good?" He asked concerned.

"I'm good. Just tired…happy to be home."

He placed his hand on hers lightly squeezing.

"I'm glad you're home too."

The man in black was careful not to follow too closely; he didn't want to draw attention to himself. He knew Derek Morgan was a force to be reckoned with and he was not about to make a mistake now. After all, he had his orders too and even though they were certain that Emily was finally ready, he was there to make sure that nothing went wrong…He too knew the consequences of failure and like Emily Prentiss he had too much to lose. As he kept his distance he couldn't help but think about the love he saw between all of them. He'd never had anything like that business had kept him from forming attachments. Close relationships were dangerous in his line of work; it made one sloppy and weak…still he'd give anything to have what she had if only for just one day.

Derek pulled up to the front of her building. She still owned her apartment never quite being able to part from it even though she'd only been back a few times in the past two years. It was well worth the money she spent on the property manager to keep it maintained. She fished around her purse for her keys her hand landing on the small revolver that she had placed there shortly after claiming her baggage and putting her suitcases in the trunk of Derek's car.

This trip was supposed to be a time of relaxation a time to reconnect with her friends whom she loved and missed. She had called them at the last minute sharing her well-rehearsed excuse of needing a break from work and missing them all and feeling extreme guilt at the loud squeals on the other end of the phone. Perfect timing Garcia yelled, the team had just been give time off and they'd all be excited to hear she was coming home.

He walked her to the door of her apartment he couldn't help noticing that she was still quiet. He wanted to think it was because of the long flight and the even longer evening of eating and drinking. She was worn out, that had to be it, right? She handed him his jacket back and unlocked her door and took a step inside before turning back to say goodnight.

"Em, it's good to have you home. Get some rest I'm sure Penelope will be calling you bright and early in the morning."

Emily reached into her purse and found the small smooth steel. It had fight perfectly in her small handbag…her orders were ringing loudly in her ears refusing to be ignored or put off any longer…she loved her friend, he'd been there for her through the good and bad times…but she had her orders…there was no options…no excuses…she had to obey them…to the letter…he smiled as he gave her a quick hug and turning to walk away then turning back when he heard her call his name.

"Derek?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Home of Emily Prentiss – Morning**

The loud shrill of her phone reminded Emily that she had drank way too much last night. She'd lost count after a while but she kept putting them away one after the other. It had been a while since she'd allowed herself to truly let go and relax. London had only made her more and more of a tight ass. Everything and everyone seemed so formal and stuffy and she missed her family terribly.

Eyes closed tightly she wasn't sure what was screaming louder her head or the phone as she sent her arm from under her comforter in search of the offending electronics.

"Hello?" She murmured groggily.

"Oh no! Get up, now, Emily Prentiss! We have way too much to do today!"

"Ugh! Garcia are you kidding? It's still dark!"

"Dark? Pull your head from under the covers and look around my friend! It's almost eleven! Now get up and let me in; I'm pulling up in front of your place now!"

"No way! I haven't even showered…"

"I have coffee and bagels and JJ is on her way over! Now move it, Missy!"

Emily heard the phone go dead and she cursed out loud under the comforter. She couldn't talk her way out of this day not when Garcia had her mind made up. So, with extra care she slowly lifted her body from the bed and headed to the front door.

**Home of Aaron Hotchner – **

Hotch was elbows deep in pancake batter when the doorbell rang. He heard Jack's footsteps racing to the door as the bell sounded again. He grabbed the dishtowel and headed to the front of the house to stop his son from opening the door before he got there.

"Daddy, somebody's at the door! I remembered, I didn't open it just like you told me!"

"Good boy, Jack! Thank you. Daddy will see who it is."

Hotch looked through the peephole and then without hesitation opened the door. Smiling, the petite express mail girl handed him the small envelope and then began punching numbers on her handheld scanner.

"Good morning, Sir. Aaron Hotchner?"

"That's me. Thanks."

"I just need your signature."

Hotch signed for the envelope and then closed the door looking into the curious eyes of his son.

"What is it Daddy? What is it?"

Hotch noticed the familiar name and address and without opening it set the envelope on the small table next to the door.

"It's just something from Aunt Emily, that's all. We'll open it later."

"Okay, it's pancake time!"

Jack grabbed Hotch's hand and they both headed to the kitchen. It was odd that Emily would send him a letter express mailed when she was coming to town and could have given it to him in person. He pushed the thought aside for now and focused on his rare time with his son. The team was meeting up at Rossi's later and he'd be sure to ask her about it.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The two men with thick British accents talked in hushed tones; One sat in a dark four door sedan parked across from Emily's apartment and the other was an ocean away in a dark stuffy office at Interpol. It was important that the two stayed in touch and kept her in sight at all times. Too much was at stake to make a mistake now. They knew they were taking a risk using her in their plans, she was strong, determined and stubborn, all things that could cause their plan to backfire but it was worth it, he had to pay for what he did and what a better way than at the hands of his close friend Emily Prentiss.

Emily was finally showered and dressed and ready to head out for a day of shopping and silliness with her two best friends. Her head was still throbbing but she was looking forward to the time. She'd met no one in London that came close to replacing JJ and Garcia and she suspected that she never would.

"Now, that's more like it!" Garcia yelped as Emily joined them in the living room.

"You look a thousand times better than you did thirty minutes ago." JJ teased.

"Well all I need now is a handful of aspirin for this hangover and I'll be good to go."

The three laughed, grabbed their jackets and purses and headed toward the door.

**Home of Derek Morgan – **

Something was bothering her; she seemed distracted on the ride to her place last night. She was such a private person and she kept her feelings held tightly within her not readily willing to share what bothered her. Her secrets had nearly gotten them all killed and he hoped that she had learned that nothing good came from secrets. He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle another season like the one that nearly destroyed their friendship and their lives.

His mind drifted to last evening; he'd walked her to her door and after she had unlocked the door and said goodnight she stopped him as if she had something to say and then suddenly had second thoughts just like the old Emily…he was worried but he wouldn't push…not just yet, anyway.

"_Derek?"_

_He turned to see fear in her eyes and tears. He hoped it was just a mixture of joy of being home and fatigue from her long flight. Then just as quickly it was gone…everything, the fear the tears and her mask was on covering what she did not want him to see._

"_What's up?"_

"_Um…thanks for the ride…I'll see you tomorrow at Rossi's?"_

"_You're welcome and yeah, you'll see me at Rossi's tomorrow. Get some rest."_

_He turned and walked down the hall toward the exit. He wanted to look back but he was afraid that he'd see the fear and the tears again and he was afraid that he would not know what to say or how to get her to share what obviously had caused her mood to shift pulling her to a dark scary place…_

Nonetheless, it was good seeing Emily again, he thought. Penelope was beyond happy to have her friend home even if it was only for a week. They were all like a family and it was hard on them when she moved to London especially since they had just gotten her back. Morgan still blamed himself for her "death" it didn't matter what the department shrinks or Hotch or anyone else had told him he knew in his gut that if he'd gotten to her just sixty seconds earlier things would have been different; she wouldn't have died and she wouldn't have felt the need to move thousands of miles away from her home and those she loved and who loved her. One consolation in all of it was that now Ian Doyle was dead and could no longer hurt his friend or anyone else. Seven months of intense searching every inch of the world and under every proverbial rock had led to his arrest and eventual death. Morgan didn't regret how it had ended. Emily was safe now to live her life in happiness and peace. But for now even for a short week she was home and for that he was grateful; seeing the smile on his Baby Girl's face made him smile too.

**Home of David Rossi – Later that evening – **

They were all together under the magnificent roof of David Rossi. His home, a mansion he often reminded them all playfully, was warm and welcoming and right now the air was filled with the smells of pasta and Dave's special Italian sauce with homemade meatballs. Lots and lots of expensive wine flowed endlessly as tonight was sure to be another one that would leave most of them too drunk to drive home which meant Rossi would surely have several overnight guests. He loved the company and he loved having them in his home which most times was empty.

"Welcome everyone! Can we raise our glasses in a toast?"

They all stopped, wearing similar smiles and raising their glasses on his command waiting for his toast.

"No matter where we come from, or where we go, whether near or far, one thing never changes…we will always be family! To life, love and those we hold dear, Cheers!"

"Cheers!" They all repeated in unison touching glasses together and then sipping and laughing and silently sending up prayers of thanksgiving for good food and fun and precious time together.

"So Emily, how did you manage to get time off from the frisky clutches of Clyde Easter?" Penelope joked.

"Well, it seems as if Mr. Easter has a new love interest who lives in Paris and he's been aching for a holiday in the City of Lights!"

"Ahh…how did you manage to let him get away, Mon Ami?" Penelope persisted.

"For the last time I am not nor have I ever been interested in Clyde Easter!"

"Okay, okay…I thought I saw a little twinkle in his eye when I saw you two in London last year."

"A twinkle? Are you sure that wasn't a twitch?"

"Come on, Baby Girl, give it a rest. Maybe Prentiss doesn't want you in her personal business." Morgan said.

"But…"

"No but's… besides, you are way too busy over here to be worried about anybody else's personal life."

Morgan planted a long passionate kiss on her lips that silenced her mid-sentence and caused moans from the rest of the room.

"Rossi hurry up and feed us before we're all too sick to our stomachs to eat!" Hotch joked.

The evening was amazing and Rossi had outdone himself with the food; every bit was like being transported to Italy. Emily felt so comfortable with all of them and in her mind she was already planning her return trip back to the place she'd grown to consider home. Then her phone rang…a call from a long distance away threatening to steal the joy that had been absent from her heart for a long time. She excused herself from the room; she didn't know why she felt that she had to seek privacy in order to talk to her boss on the phone.

"Emily Prentiss." She said formally.

"Emily, Dahling…why so official?"

"Clyde…why are you calling? I thought you were in Paris?"

"I am but I thought I 'd check in to see how things were coming."

"Things…are coming okay."

"You seem troubled."

"No, I'm fine."

"You remember your orders don't you, Emily?" He asked sternly.

"I remember my orders." She answered as if her mind had suddenly taken her far away.

"Good. I hope you don't let us down."

"Never."

"That's good to hear. I have a friend in town in case you have any problems and you can't fulfill your mission."

"What do you mean, problems?"

"If you decide that you can't follow your orders, then he will complete the mission for you, is that clear?"

"Yes, it's clear. I will finish the mission. I know my orders." She rambled robotically.

"That's what I want to hear."

"What happens…after the mission?"

"You know what happens."

"Yes…I know…"

"Now go back to your friends and enjoy your evening."

"Yes. Goodbye, Clyde."

"Goodbye, Emily."


	3. Chapter 3

She stood in the doorway for a moment unnoticed by her friends. Her eyes fell on Derek. He was so happy he and Penelope had finally decided to take a chance on each other and both of them looked so at peace. She had managed to convince them all that she had left to take on a new job but that wasn't the whole story; she was doing what Emily Prentiss does best, she was running. She had told him more; that things had not felt the same since she'd been back from the "dead."

It had always been easy to confide in him, well as much as she could confide in anyone. She couldn't help but be drawn to him; after all he was charming, confident, strong and fiercely dedicated to his job. The fact that he was incredibly good looking didn't hurt either. Things had seemed to shift between them over the last few years and it wasn't until she lay dying on that warehouse floor that she could admit that her feelings went beyond friendship and he meant more to her than just being her partner. Emily had fallen in love with Derek; she wanted to kick herself for allowing that to happen. She knew how Garcia felt about him but it didn't stop her from making the mistake of letting her feelings get out of control for him. She'd even thought about confessing her feelings to him on this trip home, that is until she realized that he and one of her best friends had decided to admit their feelings and become a couple. She had stayed silent too long and now as she stood watching from a distance she knew that things were as they should be.

Watching her family laughing and talking made her long for the time she'd lost with them as she made her way over to the bar, she knew they were watching her too, especially Derek.

"Hey Emily, Derek is over her talking a lot of smack!" JJ yelled to her friend.

"Oh yeah, about what?"

"He says he's challenging you to a five mile run tomorrow."

"Really?"

"You should have heard him; he said you probably went over to London and got lazy so it will be a piece of cake lapping you at least twice!" JJ laughed so hard she could hardly get her words out.

"Em, don't believe a word she's saying!" Morgan pleaded humorously.

"Well, I guess we'll have to see who's going to lap who, won't we?"

"Ah…come on now, you know you've never been able to outrun me, Princess!"

"Tomorrow morning at seven, pick me up and we'll settle this once and for all."

"You're on!"

The challenge was quickly met with oh's and ah's around the room with the men and women predictably dividing themselves into teams of the men against the women. And so, that was the way the rest of the evening went with all of them fully engaged in conversation that was silly and fun tinged with a desperation to make up for lost time.

Emily was home where she belonged. She'd grown up never knowing how it felt to be accepted unconditionally. Moving from post to post, country to country she had always felt like luggage and a burden to parents that seemed much to busy to acknowledge her existence. People always said you couldn't choose your family but you could choose your friends. She was so happy to learn that that statement wasn't quite correct; you _could_ pick your family and she was thankful that each person in this room had picked her to be among the most amazing family in the world.

**Veteran's Park – Early Morning**

Morgan neared the end of the last lap around the track with Emily trailing about a hundred yards behind him. He stood at the finish line smiling and checking his watch and taunting her for losing the challenge. She hated losing and hated having to listen to him brag for the next hour about how she'd gotten soft in London and how Interpol obviously didn't have any physical requirements for their agents. As irritating it would be she welcomed it nonetheless.

After she finally caught up with him they both sat on a nearby bench in the empty park. It was so peaceful and serene not a place one would imagine dying. She had her orders, and odd as it seemed she knew he'd understand in some sick way. She watched him wipe the sweat from his forehead and then wrapping the towel around his neck, the knife in her hoodie pocket moving between her fingers. She couldn't help but think of the others, her friends; the ones who'd always been there for her. Would they still love her? Would they understand that she had no choice but complete her task? It didn't matter she supposed, if everything went as planned they would never find out it was her who'd plunged the sharp knife into his heart.

Morgan relaxed and leaned his head back enjoying how the cool breeze laid on his damp skin. He saw her watching him in silence from the corner of his eye but had no idea of her intent. Closing his eyes in solitude he didn't hear the click as the blade sprung free from the handle in her hand. There weren't many people who he completely trusted with his life; he'd learned early in his life not to trust anyone. Derek knew she would risk her life for him without question or a second thought and he loved her for that. It was so good being there with her just the two of them. His thoughts were on the things they had gone through, the days he'd spent hunting for Doyle and eventually bringing him to justice. He remembered believing she was dead and he remembered how he felt when she walked through the doors of the BAU very much alive.

Like he had the past two days, the man watched the two friends sit quietly on the bench. He wondered if she'd truly be able to take his life. She'd fought harder than anyone else against their attempts to break her. She was stubborn and stronger than most, still his superiors were determined to use her. He didn't know if that decision was one based on arrogance or wisdom, nevertheless, he'd felt uneasy from the beginning. He wasn't comfortable placing something so important in her hands. It was obvious from the beginning that she had feelings for this man…so many things could go wrong but he guessed that that was the reason he was there to make sure that whatever happened Derek Morgan would die.

Reid had been up for hours so it made perfect sense to head for the park to join Prentiss and Morgan. He had no intentions of running or doing anything that resembled exercise, but he wanted to see his friends and spend as much time with Emily as he could. He still felt guilty for how he treated her after her, 'resurrection.' He was the last one on the team to forgive her and welcome her back into the fold. Even now he battled his anger and feelings of betrayal but after Maeve's death he knew that life was too short to hold onto anger and resentment.

Pulling into the lot he saw Morgan's car and he jumped out and trotted over to the entrance. According to his calculations, they should be finished running by now and Morgan no doubt would be teasing Emily something fierce and she would be grateful for rescue. He had a taste for a big breakfast and he was sure he'd be able to talk the two of them into joining him at the diner down the street.

Emily was nothing if not focused. Morgan was nothing if not distracted totally unaware that his life was in danger. Reid saw his friends; they'd be surprised to see him. He noticed them on the bench a little ways away. Emily was standing and leaning over Morgan. It looked like she was about to hit him…I guess she'd reached her limit of his bragging and teasing, he thought playfully to himself.

Then something caught Reid's eye…

"Emily!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Minnie's Bakery and Café – Later**

The three friends sat a booth near the rear of the room enjoying each other's company over pancakes, eggs, sausage and lots of hot coffee. Their laughter was loud and drew the attention of the other patrons but they didn't care. Besides, no one seemed to mind the harmless banter and silliness.

"Emily, I could have sworn you were about to strangle Morgan when I got to the park!" Reid teased.

"Believe me it was tempting! If he'd said one more thing I swear…"

"What? What were you going to do, Prentiss, kill me? I won fair and square!" Morgan interrupted jabbing his friend in her side with his elbow.

"Enough already! Eat your pancakes or I just might kill you!"

An odd feeling came over her just as the waitress came over to refill their coffee cups. Something was nudging her; a memory, a persistent nagging thought and she knew she had pressing business to attend to before her visit was over.

Morgan noticed the change in her demeanor, which she rushed to cover once she realized he was staring at her.

"Where'd you go?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. You checked out on us for like one point two seconds." Reid added.

"No where I'm right here. Looking forward to a long hot shower and a nap."

"Defeat makes you tired. Of course I wouldn't know anything about that myself."

"Well, _these feet_ are going to kick your ass the next time we race, that's a promise!"

The three continued to eat breakfast and talk for another hour before finally leaving the quant eatery. The girls had made plans for later; spa and shopping and the guys were all meeting at Hotch's to watch football and hang out until they all got together later that evening for dinner.

The man in black watched the two men argue over who would give Emily a ride home from the café. How rare to see people so close and who cared so deeply for one another. The younger and thinner man won the argument as Derek Morgan waved goodbye and hopped into his car alone. He expected to hear from the woman soon with a plan on how she would complete her mission. It had to happen soon the longer it took her to do it the greater the chance of their entire plan falling apart. His boss didn't take kindly to failure he was still reeling over the death of the close friend that put this whole mission into motion. Derek Morgan was the reason for that friend's death and he had to die and he had to die now!

Derek still couldn't shake the feeling that something was bothering Emily. She was off kilter somehow even though she was doing a good job of hiding it. He knew not to press her to talk; she was private and held everything inside insisting on her privacy. She meant a lot to him and he remembered how he felt when she had 'died'. He blamed himself for not getting there in time, not saving her. Now he felt she was in trouble again but this time was different. This time he wasn't going to fail her and if she were in trouble he'd find a way to save her no matter what it took.

"You sure you're okay?"

Reid watched his friend from the corner of his eye as he drove toward her apartment.

"Of course!" Then changing the subject. "I don't think I've ever seen you drive, Reid. I forgot you even had a car."

"Deflecting. Good Emily!"

"What?" She responded innocently.

"You're deflecting. I obviously hit a nerve and you don't want to talk about whatever is bothering you but something is definitely bothering you."

"I thought we had a rule that we would not profile each other."

"But you're not a profiler anymore."

"Once a profiler, always a profiler."

Reid chuckled lightly as he parked in front of her building. Their arrival ended the conversation and for that Emily was relieved. She waved goodbye from the steps that's when she noticed that she was still being followed. Just as she stepped into the foyer, she pulled her cell phone and sent a message that she hoped would satisfy the man who'd made it his business to watch her every move since being back in the states. She pressed the button that sent the one word message that simply read:

"_Tomorrow"._

**Home of Aaron Hotchner – Morning – **

Hotch poured himself a cup of coffee and took a seat on the couch. It was early and Jack was still sound asleep in bed. Two nights of partying and drinking late into the early morning was catching up with him. He wasn't used to the late nights of that was a norm during his college days before he was married and a father. It was good to be able to spend off-duty time with the team but today was going to be dedicated to Jack and relaxing within the comforts of home.

Just as he took a sip, he noticed the Express mail envelope on the table in front of him. He'd meant to ask Emily about it but had forgotten again. He set the cup down and grabbed the envelope. Puzzled, he opened it and pulled out several handwritten pages. It was from Emily.

_Dear Hotch:_

_ I sent this letter overnight in hopes that you would see the urgency and open it immediately and not let it sit like you do with your regular mail. _

_ I know you are wondering why I didn't just call and I'll explain later just know that it is important that you do not take this lightly. It could be nothing if so, then just chalk it up to my paranoid mind but if I should show up for a visit suddenly then what I suspect is true._

_ I believe that Morgan is in danger and there is a plan in motion to have him killed. Please keep him safe, do not let him out of your sight!_

_ Clyde Easter has been unusually interested in him ever since I took the job here. Over the last several weeks I have been having episodes, nightmares and I've lost gaps of time that I cannot account for. I believe that I will play a part in Clyde's plans to kill Morgan but I don't know yet what that is. I do know that the name, Perkin O'Shea will be one you will need to check out._

_ I'm sorry for the cryptic letter but I feel I'm being watched and my phone may be bugged as well. I hope this is nothing but please make sure nothing happens to him. No matter what it takes keep him safe._

_Emily_

Hotch read the letter again…and again. He wanted to believe it was some sort of prank but Emily wouldn't pull a prank not like this. Why would Easter want Morgan dead? Morgan didn't know Easter except through Emily and the Doyle case. Feeling a sudden sense of urgency he picked up his phone and dialed Morgan's cell.

"This better be good, Boss man!" Garcia mumbled half-asleep.

"Garcia, where's Morgan? I thought I was calling his…"

"You did. Why? Do we have a case?"

"I need to talk to Morgan! Now Garcia!"

"He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not there? It's six-thirty in the morning!"

"Yeah, I know it's six-thirty in the morning…way too early on a day off to be awakened by my grouchy boss… sir!"

"Garcia!"

"Okay, okay! He went on a run."

"Alone?"

"No. With Emily."


	5. Chapter 5

He watched them as they began their third lap around the park. They were close…too close she'd never be able to complete her mission. They had a connection that jeopardized all the work he and his cohorts had invested in getting her ready to kill him. She promised that today would be the day but he had his doubts so he prepared himself to take the kill shot. She'd be pissed; Emily Prentiss had a hot temper and she was dangerous if you crossed her but the mission had to be completed. Easter would not accept failure from either of them and his temper was worse than hers.

For the life of him the man in black couldn't understand why anyone would want to run so early in forty-degree temperatures. He pulled his coat closer to his body turned up his collar and got comfortable hidden amidst the trees and bushes.

Hotch had alerted the team and headed at break neck speed toward the park. It was a ten minute drive if he made all of the lights and he had run at least two already. Garcia shaking and looking wide-eyed out the side window sat silently in the passenger's seat trying to make sense of the early morning wake up call that sent the day spiraling into a ridiculous downward pit. Why would Emily be involved in a plot to kill Morgan? They were family and it nearly destroyed him when they all thought she had been killed. Emily had put in a lot of work gaining his trust and friendship back only to help take his life? It didn't make sense it had to be more.

Clyde paced his office impatiently waiting for the call confirming that Derek Morgan was dead. He'd been promised that today was the day and he was not going to accept any more excuses. Even if it meant getting on a plane and heading to the states he'd pull the trigger himself to end the agent's life.

Ian Doyle and Clyde Easter had enjoyed a close association for nearly twenty years. Ian had made Clyde a wealthy man and Clyde kept the authorities far enough away to keep the suspicion off of him and Doyle a free man. The two men were friends like brothers Clyde was on the short list of people that Ian truly trusted.

Derek Morgan ruined everything. Emily's "death" kept everything secret and hidden. But her death made Morgan relentless and he was not going to rest until he found Doyle and ended his life. Easter's first mistake was not killing Morgan sooner, before he had gotten too close but he never expected the agent to find Doyle he didn't realize that the agent was a force like none he'd come across before and he found Doyle after seven months of non-stop pursuit. Easter couldn't keep Doyle's network together his associates were only loyal to him and things were unraveling and he knew that Morgan was still secretly looking and hunting for Doyle's partners in crime; if he could find Doyle it was only a matter of time before he found him.

Hotch and Garcia arrived moments before the others. They hadn't been told much except that Morgan was in danger.

"What's going on, Hotch?" Rossi asked as he rushed over.

"I'll explain later we just need to find Morgan and Emily!"

JJ and Reid looked at each other confused and waited for instructions from Hotch.

"JJ, Rossi, take the south end. Reid, come with me we'll take the north end and Garcia stay here in case they come back to the parking lot."

The man in black approached as the two friends ended their run near the far northern end of the park. They were winded and sweaty laughing and making fun of each other totally oblivious to his presence. At first he had been irritated at Prentiss but now on second thought him taking the death shot would put him on Easter's good side. He'd proven himself time and time again but this would surely be the one task that would make Easter finally see him for who he was; loyal, fearless and focused.

"I told you Prentiss, you can't beat me!" Morgan teased. "I'm the man!"

"Yeah okay, you're the man! Give me a break. I'm starved let's go get some breakfast."

"Yeah okay but you're buying."

The man dressed in black stepped out of his hiding place and now he didn't care that the two saw him. Morgan noticed him first thinking nothing of his appearance until he saw the gun in his gloved hand. Instinctively, he moved his body in front of Emily in a protective stance. Emily noticed the man now and was silenced by the familiar figure in front of them.

"We don't want any trouble, man!" Morgan began. "Look at us, we don't have any money…"

"I don't want your money, Agent Morgan."

Morgan looked over his shoulder at Emily and then back at the man.

"How do you know my name?"

"You'd be surprised what I know."

The man raised his gun and took aim. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Morgan was her friend, her brother she couldn't let anything happen to him. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest neither of them was armed. What was happening? She remembered something about a mission, her mission…and Derek…she'd seen this man before…talked to him…he'd been following her…but…she…didn't know why…

"No! Wait! You can't do…"

The loud sound of a gun caught the attention of Hotch and the rest as they rushed toward the northern end of the park. Hotch saw them first and he ran toward the sight of his two friends; it brought back memories…memories that he didn't want to relive ever again. He saw the terror…no one could hide the fear and terror not even the strongest of them.

Hotch stood motionless for a moment as Rossi and the others caught up to him; Garcia was the last to arrive and her scream broke the silence.

"NO!"

"Emily! Stay with me! Please! Don't leave me! I'm right here! Stay with me!" Morgan pleaded.

He saw the blood on her…on his hands…this couldn't be happening…not again.

She looked in his eyes wanting to reassure him that everything was okay. She wanted to plead with him to let her go but she was too weak to speak. Besides, like before he wouldn't allow her to give up.

His voice was faint now, his tear stained face was just a blur and the others…the others stood watching in silence as she found her comfort in the warmth of the darkness that held her in its bosom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Potomac General Hospital – Later that morning – **

It was bad they all knew it. They'd been here before waiting to here if she would survive. How much more could she take? No one disputed her strength but her body was still only flesh and blood and it had taken a beating too many times. They each sat in their own thoughts oblivious to the other noises in the busy waiting room. Nothing that had happened that morning made sense. Emily had come for a visit the fact that it was impulsive, unplanned made it even better. They all had gone through some rough weeks chasing UnSubs around the country and they needed a break. Their week off and her visit collided and it promised to be the making of a great family reunion. Now, however, things had suddenly spun out of control with no explanation and no cause.

Rossi and Hotch had taken Morgan away to a small empty room that the hospital administrator had offered for the frequent visitors. Still covered in Emily's blood, he sat in the corner of the room hanging on to his emotions with every ounce of strength he possessed looking intensley at the floor. His face was stained with tears that had fallen on unfamiliar territory; Derek Morgan didn't cry…ever. But today with his friend once again lying next to him fighting a familiar war—life versus death… he felt sick to his stomach…she had to win this time…she had to. The bullet was meant for him the man dressed all in black knew his name and knew he was a federal agent. He had come to the park to kill him. His hands and clothes still stained with her blood drew him from his solitary thoughts. Frantically he began to rub his hands fiercely up and down the side of his pants but the crimson crusty stain held fast to his skin.

"Morgan!"

_The blood…so much blood…he couldn't get it off of his hands…damn! He hated the sight of blood! Why won't it come off? Was it his? Was it his? Was it…_

"Morgan!" Hotch shouted his name again.

He stopped suddenly and looked in his boss's face maybe he had the answers; he needed answers…he needed to know why Emily was lying on an operating table fighting for her life, again.

"Morgan! What happened? Did you see who shot Emily?"

"No, no, Hotch I don't know… wait, why were you there?"

Morgan looked at Hotch and then at Rossi puzzled. It didn't make any sense that they were at the park none of them were early risers and none of them knew that Emily and he had planned to run this morning.

"Morgan, listen to me, did you notice anything out of the ordinary while you two were at the park this morning?" Rossi asked.

"You mean besides a man dressed in black with a gun a pointed at my head?"

The two older agents shot glances at each other not knowing where to begin or how to begin.

"I think we should get the rest of the team in here." Hotch muttered.

"I'll go get them." Rossi volunteered.

Hotch waited for the door to close before he spoke again.

"Morgan, we're going to get through this."

"What's going on, Hotch? I need to know what's going on."

He again looked down at his hands rubbing them on his pants roughly to get the remaining blood off of his skin. Hotch watched worriedly at his agent. They needed to get a handle on this situation and quickly before another attempt was made on his life.

**London – **

Clyde Easter was furious as he listened to ramblings of Matt O'Riley. He'd sent him to the states to make sure their plans went off without a hitch. Easter felt confident in the man's abilities to get the job done but he'd failed. Emily failed too. He'd given her an assignment; a very important assignment and she failed choosing instead to save Derek Morgan's life. It was a huge risk that he knew from the beginning but he was nothing if not a risk taker. Winners and leaders were not afraid to take risks and he was both a winner and a leader.

Looking down on the streets of London, Clyde knew he couldn't blame O'Riley, he was a good chap, tried hard to please and loyal to a fault but there were some things he simply had to handle himself and so it was at that moment that he decided to book a flight to the States.

**Potomac General Hospital - **

O'Riley felt like a failure even though he had done everything he could to bring the mission to a close. Besides, who knew Prentiss would try to save Morgan's life. He hated making that call and as he suspected Easter was livid. There was nothing for him to do now but to keep his eyes on the goings on at the hospital and wait for Easter's arrival.

"Two days ago I received an express mail packet from Emily. She'd sent it from London a few days before coming here."

"Why didn't she just wait until she got here?" Reid asked.

"I thought the same thing after she arrived until I finally got around to opening it a few hours ago." Hotch shot an apologetic look toward his technical analyst. "Sorry for the early morning call, Garcia."

"No worries Boss Man. What does it have to do with what happened this morning?" She asked.

"There was a handwritten letter from Emily. She wrote that she believed Morgan was in danger."

"Danger? From who?" Reid asked.

"From her."

"Wait. You lost me. Why would Emily want to hurt Derek?" JJ asked.

"Her letter says that Clyde Easter had been asking about Morgan ever since she took the job in London. She knows all about Easter and the resources at his dsposal. Apparently she started feeling as if something wasn't quite right, like she was losing time, periods of time where she didn't remember what happened…"

"Hotch, are trying to say that Emily was being brainwashed by Easter?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe, I don't know but she was definitely concerned enough to write the letter to me."

"If she was correct she knew after a while she would not be able to warn us." Reid began.

"Or control her actions." JJ completed.

"Hotch, this is crazy! Emily would never hurt me! It's got to be something else!"

Morgan had sat quietly until now as he stood and began pacing the room rubbing his hands over his head. The others watched him and then shot glances at each other.

"Emily wouldn't intentionally hurt you, Morgan but if she had no control over herself…it's possible." Rossi said.

"No! No way, Rossi, I don't believe it!"

"Well until we know the truth, I'm assigning a security detail to you and Prentiss."

"I don't need a security detail, Hotch! I can take care of myself!"

"I'm sorry did I say it was an option?"

Morgan sat down in the corner again with his head down. He knew not to challenge Hotch on this one; he knew that he was only trying to protect him but he didn't like it. He didn't want to be seen as a victim and he wasn't going to let the likes of Clyde Easter make him one either.

"Agent Hotchner?"

The petite redhead poked her head in the room.

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Emerson the surgeon who operated on Emily Prentiss."

"Yes Doctor how is she?"

The group formed a semi-circle around the woman waiting for news about their friend.

"Surgery went well. We removed the bullet and stopped the bleeding."

"Is she going to be okay?" Garcia asked.

"She lost a lot of blood and she'll be here for at least a week but I expect her to recover."

The group sighed in relief as they each looked at each other with small smiles on their faces.

"Can we see her?" Reid asked.

"She'll be in recovery for a few hours and then she'll go upstairs to a room. You can see her then."

"Thanks Doctor." Hotch answered.

Morgan leaned against the wall and closed his eyes fighting tears, anger and a mix of emotions. Garcia walked calmly over to him placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"Hey Handsome did you hear the doctor? Emily is going to be okay."

"Yeah, I heard her, Garcia."

"This is not your fault."

"That son-of-a-bitch was after me! She stepped in front of me and took the bullet! Of course it's my fault!"

"No. It's. Not!"

Hotch and the others were drawn to the other side of the room by the heated argument between the two.

"Morgan. We're going to find who did this! The only person that's to blame is the man who pulled the trigger and whoever sent him!" Hotch insisted.

Morgan looked around the tight group that had surrounded him looking for a way out. He didn't want to hear anything any of them had to say; no words of comfort, encouragement, nothing. He couldn't breathe, the walls were closing in and he wanted to scream and to hit something.

"I need some air!"

He brushed passed the group bolting from the room alone leaving them all in silent frustration. Without looking back he rushed down the hallway toward the exit. He'd forgotten that quick that he was still a target and that a man with instructions to kill him was still running lose.

The cool afternoon air hit him in the face as he stepped across the threshold into the parking lot. He didn't know where to go what to do he just needed a moment alone to clear his head and think. Emily had saved his life and without a second thought took a bullet meant for him. Why? She saw the gun just like he had. She didn't try to talk the guy down she simply moved her body in front of him and in a matter of seconds she was on the ground with that look in her eyes that he never wanted to see again. Just like before he pleaded for her to stay with him.

O'Riley saw the man rush from the small room. His team stayed behind as he fled from the building. This was his chance; his chance to have good news for the man he'd admired for years. He could give him the good news before he even stepped out of the airport. Looking down both ends of the hall, O'Riley headed toward the exit dodging sick people and busy staff as he went.

The automatic doors sprung open and he inhaled the afternoon breeze; it was invigorating. He saw his target staring into space with his back to him. He had to make it quick before anyone saw him. He pulled the gun from his pocket and quickly attached the silencer. Then without hesitation he aimed the gun.

"Morgan!"


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan turned to see Rossi walking toward him. He knew they wouldn't let him get too far after all there was a killer out there trying to kill him. He turned to face his friend he knew a lecture was coming and he wasn't in the mood to listen but he respected the older agent who was like a big brother and sometimes a father.

"Morgan, you know you can't just take off like that!"

"I know I just needed some air… some space."

"Hang in there we're going to get to the bottom of this."

"She took a bullet for me, Rossi! Now you're telling me she may be a part of this plan to kill me? I don't get it!"

"You and Emily are close hell, we're all like family! There's an explanation for it and we'll find it! But in the meantime, you've got to keep it together!"

Morgan hung is head and then slowly looked away not knowing what to say. Rossi was right as usual; he had to keep his head or he'd lose his edge…lose his edge…lose his life.

O'Riley watched the two men as he stood hidden behind a nearby post. He'd so wanted to bring this mission to an end and impress his boss, but killing Morgan would have to wait. The best he could do for now was to continue to hang around keeping his eyes on things. Besides, if he couldn't get to Morgan perhaps he could finish what he inadvertently began with Emily. She was going to die at the end anyway so she was just a loose end that needed to be dealt with.

Morgan and Rossi walked back inside and joined the others. Garcia immediately went to her friend and smiled as Morgan pulled her into his side.

_**Meanwhile…**_

_It was so dark in the long narrow room; it was so long and narrow that it was more like a tunnel…that's it an indoor tunnel. She walked slowly through the darkness she'd promised not to be afraid it was important to prove that she could do it…to get to the other side. The older man watched as if he could see her in the dark. It was obvious that he still questioned her abilities._

_What was more important friendship or duty? Family or orders? She always thought she knew especially after spending so much time with the others who'd taken her into their hearts and accepted her with no questions and no judgement. She had always dreamt of a family like this…being nothing more than an inconvenience all her life she had thought that she'd finally found heaven._

_Then there was him; her protector, brother and friend. He had made no demands even though secretly she would have given him anything if he'd asked. His heart belonged to another but he still made her feel loved. It was so effortless for him and he gave from his heart so freely. Now she had to face him forgetting and discarding everything that he'd ever been to her._

_The further she walked into the room toward the other door the longer the room became it seemed. She wanted to get this done to complete her mission and return home (but where was home now?). Turning back slightly she knew the older man was still in the room watching her frowning and doubting. He didn't believe she could do it…pull the trigger…take a friend's life…yet he still demanded it of her. His life for the others' and for hers. _

_He'd posed a question to her just before she'd turned the knob and walked into the room, "will they understand and still love you?" How could she answer his question she had the same question too. _

_Just a few more steps she wanted to turn back and run but that choice had been taken because now even her mind and will had been stolen from her. Then, there was the gun in her hand loaded and cocked. All that was left was opportunity and a quiet location. He'd die and his blood would forever be on her hands._

_She loved him no one could say that she didn't even though she was waiting patiently yet running out of time. She'd pull the trigger, she'd memorize the look in his eyes, she'd wait until his body hit the ground then without hesitation or regret she'd turn and walk away and join the others for tea._

_Tea…funny, she'd never cared much for tea until recently. Now it was so much a part of her day. Things never seemed to turn out like we plan in our heads…life, death, murder and love. She wondered why she was chosen for such a task none of it made sense._

_There it was at last she reached out and touched the cold knob turned it and opened the old creaky door. She saw him standing there as if he'd been waiting for her; so handsome, kind…trusting. That's what made the difference, he trusted her…with everything…with his life…he didn't reward many with that gift but he did her. How could she do this unthinkable thing? He saw the gun…she heard the loud noise crack the silence and then the blood…so much blood…then his eyes…black with death, surprise and questions…_

_She had no answers, no reasons to make it all make sense…she loved him…had always loved him…and that is why she had to do what the man in the shadows knew all along that she would do—save him!_

Morgan sat watching her as she wrestled in her sleep. He saw the pain on her face her hands clinching the sheets tightly in her hands. She seemed to be fighting tossing turning losing the battle. He wanted to find a way to the place where her mind had taken her holding her hostage. It was all he knew to fight, to rescue others and to survive. His entire life had been a war small battles some of which he lost but most he'd won. He felt helpless watching his friend who even in her sleep cried and all he could do was wipe the tears streaming down her face.

"Remember I told you that you were not alone? I meant it." He whispered to his sleeping friend. "No matter what or how bad it is, you can talk to me. I've got your back, Princess."

Still she slept, tossed and turned and wrestled as if she were fighting for her life.

"I know you would never hurt me, Emily…I need you to wake up…you can't leave me again!"

He felt his own emotions welling up inside and he struggled to hold back the tears. He didn't hear the door open as the others entered the room taking places around the bed. Then he felt a soft hand on his shoulder but his eyes never left the woman in the bed.

"Any change?" Hotch asked breaking the silence.

"Not yet."

"She's going to be fine…she's going to wake up and she's going to fine." JJ insisted.

Morgan looked away momentarily into the faces of his friends; he wanted to believe what JJ had said. He wondered how much more they could take they fought evil everyday, evil that came to visit other people but now it had come home, climbed the steps and rang the doorbell of their lives threatening to break and enter into the place where they felt most safe…and that was with each other.

**Airport – Evening –**

Exhausted yet determined, Clyde Easter stepped off the plane and into the airport. He hated flying and he especially hated long international flights. Flying was a necessary headache and so he headed through the crowd. He'd declined O'Riley's offer to pick him up insisting instead that he stay at the hospital. Besides, he had made other arrangements and so he searched the crowd for a familiar face.

He smiled in relief to see his old friend glad that she hadn't kept him waiting. It had been a while since they'd seen each other and even longer since he'd had to call on her for assistance. Nevertheless, he knew he could always count on her she'd come through for him so many times in the past. He grabbed her in a warm embrace meeting her smile with his and then finally planting a light kiss on her cheek.

"Hello, Clyde! Glad you made it!"

"Thank you! It's been a while but it's really good to see you again, Erin!"


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what's your next step?" She asked.

Clyde took a long sip from his steaming mug before answering her. The fact was, he didn't have a next step. His first step was his only step it was supposed to be flawless, yet it had failed miserably. Perhaps he'd let his arrogance get the better of him. He had gotten away with his evil vile ways for so long he'd gotten over confident.

"I will just have to handle the problem myself." He began taking another sip. "Just can't find good help any more."

Erin watched him with an amused smirk on her face. She'd worked with the bureau for over twenty years and she too had grown comfortable in her position, her power and her dirty deeds done in the dark.

"It's not the help that's your problem."

He looked up puzzled as she smiled wickedly across the table.

"You don't know your opponent."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Really."

Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress' arrival with their dinner. The two skeptically surveyed the plates filled with greasy oversized cheeseburgers and chili fries.

"Honestly, Erin; I don't remember you dining on such low class rubbish!"

"It's after midnight and Perry's is closed for the evening. So, it's Mel's Diner or nothing."

Without responding but still frowning in disgust Clyde picks up a fry holding it above his plate as he carefully examined it before dropping it back on the plate.

"So, tell me what I don't know." Clyde asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What don't I know about Derek Morgan?"

"The Cliff Note version…he's a force…he's fearless and if need be without hesitation or a second thought he'll put a bullet between your eyes without even blinking."

"Oh really."

"That's not even the bad news; he's backed up by a team that will do whatever needs to be done to protect each other."

"I think I can handle the BAU, Erin."

"Don't underestimate them, Clyde. Not if you plan on living long enough to screw that cute little redhead that works for you."

"Why Erin, have you been spying on me?"

"Of course! My help…are the best…but I make it my business to keep my eye on them at all times."

"Good to know."

"Know this, Clyde…I want Derek Morgan dead! He's getting too close and if he keeps digging he's going to discover our operation and we'll both be sitting on death row for treason! Now, eat your food before it gets cold."

**BAU Headquarters, Quantico, VA – Morning**

They all looked haggard and exhausted none of them had slept even after Hotch sent them all home none of them did more than shower and begin filling their systems with caffeine. Now, here they sat at the round table weary yet ready to find a way to help Emily and Derek. Hotch had already made up his mind not to take any cases until he unraveled the plot against his agents.

"In your files is a copy of the letter Emily sent me from London." Hotch began.

"Who's Perkin O'Shea?" Reid asked.

"Garcia, find out everything you can on O'Shea."

"On it." She began. "Hotch?"

"Yes?"

"Why would Clyde Easter want Derek dead?"

"That's what we need to find out and soon."

"Morgan has no history with Easter. None of us do except the Doyle case." Rossi added.

"Maybe we should start there?" JJ asked.

**Potomac General Hospital – **

Morgan had refused to leave Emily's side. He'd sent Penelope home with JJ when Hotch ordered them all to leave and get some rest. He was happy that Hotch didn't pull the Boss Card and order him to leave. He was exhausted but he didn't care he wasn't leaving her side. He didn't trust that the armed guards outside would be enough if Easter really wanted to get to her. As he watched her sleep his stomach wretched as he imagined what she must have gone through over the last months no doubt trying to fight off whatever Easter was doing to her mind.

He stood and stretched his legs pacing the room; his mind took him back to the warehouse where he thought he'd lost her to Ian Doyle her body growing weak and dying as she lay bleeding on the ground. Yesterday had sent him back to that moment and again he'd failed her too late to prevent her being shot taking a bullet for him.

Strauss knocked lightly before entering the room. How easy it would be to end both of their lives but sometimes the easy way was not always the best way. Besides, patience had always served her well…and planning. Clyde and his hair brained idea had failed miserably; she'd told him countless times to reconsider but he was a stubborn son-of-a-bitch.

"Good morning agent."

Morgan turned toward the door surprised to see his superior.

"Morning."

"How is she?"

"She made it through the night. The doctors say she'll recover."

"And you? How are you?"

"I'll be better when I find out who's behind this."

Strauss approached the bed standing next to Morgan staring intently at him as he focused his attention on his friend lying in the bed. They were so close all of them. She'd cursed their bond and their love for each other and she felt like an outsider whenever she was around them. Nothing was more important than the team she'd learned that long ago.

"We'll find whoever is behind this. Trust your team they're the best at what they do."

"Yeah, I know they are and I do trust them but it's not going to stop me from doing what I have to do."

She fought to keep her anger under control. His determination to uncover the truth was exactly why he had to die. If she didn't end his life he'd ruin everything nothing would stop him. Ian Doyle's capture and death, Emily's return, nothing was going to stop him from bringing down Doyle's network. It was only a matter of time.

"Agent Morgan, I know this may not be a good time to talk about this but it's come to my attention that you are still looking into Ian Doyle's business."

Morgan had worked hard to keep his activities a secret. No one knew even Garcia but he was determined to find the whole truth nothing less would satisfy him. He knew if the bureau found out he'd be in trouble.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ma'am."

"So you're saying it's not true?"

"Ian Doyle is dead. Emily is alive. I'm going to make sure she stays that way."

"Agent Morgan, if I find out that you're still digging into Ian Doyle, I'll make sure you're career with the bureau comes to an end."

"What I do on my own time is my business…Ma'am."

"If you're using bureau resources, it's my business."

Derek exhaled stood and faced the woman. He looked deep into her eyes without flinching. He was tired, angry and was not in the mood for her power play.

"With all due respect, Ma'am, all I'm concerned with right now is that woman lying in that bed and finding out who twisted her mind and did this to her."

She felt a shudder run through her body as she took a step back away from him.

"We all are, agent, we all are."

Morgan looked into her eyes for another brief minute and then resumed his seat and vigil over Emily. Strauss left without saying another word closing the door behind her.

He took her hand in his; his thumb brushing lightly over it. They'd made so many enemies over the years the price of doing business. Where would they begin looking for the one that wanted him dead? The list was probably longer than any of them realized.

_"I'm right here, Princess. I won't rest until I find out who did this, I promise." _


	9. Chapter 9

Ian Doyle had changed all of their lives none more than Emily's. Morgan was still affected by the fact that she had led a life that none of them knew about and it twisted everything making what he thought was real feel like a lie. They'd worked hard to get back to level ground and they had become close again…then she moved to London.

Doyle was dead but his affect still loomed large over them. His pursuit of Doyle after "killing" Emily was all he thought about and he was relentless. Seven months of searching revealed the truth and brought Emily back from the dead. The rest of the team had dealt with it all in their own way; Reid felt betrayed, Rossi understood the necessity of it all, JJ and Hotch were co-conspirators believing that their motives were noble and for the good of the team. Morgan had his own issues with it all but he dealt with them like only Morgan does…alone refusing to allow anyone close.

Even though Doyle was dead, Declan was safe and Emily was alive, Morgan knew that Doyle's touch was still running free. His network of terrorists, thieves, and murderers were still doing business around the world. That didn't sit well with him and he wanted all of them brought to justice; a lofty goal he knew but he was committed to it nonetheless. He hadn't told anyone, even Garcia what he was doing; he wasn't about to put anyone at risk he'd been careful and patient in his mission, yet somehow Strauss had gotten wind of what he was doing. So he lied. Nothing was going to stop him absolutely nothing!

Penelope felt helpless she didn't know what to do or say to Derek. He was slipping away from her and she felt the panic welling up inside of her. He and Emily had always had a connection but he loved her and Emily was not a threat…at least that was what she kept telling herself…she wanted to believe it. He hadn't left her side since yesterday, he hadn't called or text her and her old insecurities were running rampant.

"Good morning."

Penelope smiled as she stepped through the door of Emily's room. Derek was dozing at her bedside and shot a sleepy glance her way.

"Hey Baby Girl."

She moved behind him wrapping her arms around his shoulders and planting a kiss on the side of his face.

"You look exhausted." She began. "I didn't hear from you all night so I thought I'd drop by."

"I'm so sorry. I've just been sitting here…trying to figure out how we got here…Emily shot and lying in a hospital bed."

"I know Baby, but sitting here watching her every breath, not sleeping or eating is not helping!"

"She took a bullet for me! This is my fault!"

"Stop it right now! None of this is your fault! You didn't pull that trigger."

"But he was trying to kill me!"

Penelope released him and stood up grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Come with me."

"Penelope…I can't."

"Yes you can. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"You need a break. Emily will be fine the doctors are expecting her to wake up soon and she doesn't need the first thing she sees is you looking worse than she feels!"

"But…"

"No, _buts._"

The two walked past the guards outside the door and headed toward the cafeteria. Another set of plainclothes agents followed close behind. Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close as they strolled silently down the hallway. He had to admit that he was starving and exhausted; he was grateful that she'd come to see about him.

Meanwhile, O'Riley had his orders to not let Morgan out of his sights so he entered the busy cafeteria ordered a bagel and cream cheese, coffee and found a table near the couple. The two didn't notice him they were so engrossed in each other to notice that he'd been following them since Emily's arrival back in the states. The time was growing near he knew soon Easter would be calling him to end this mission. Morgan was getting too close to the truth and he had to die before he discovered everything bringing their entire house of cards crumbling down.

**Home of Erin Strauss – **

"The doctors expect her to be awake soon." Strauss began.

"So we better get this over with as soon as possible. Once she's out of the woods, that agent of yours will be on the hunt again."

"I asked him point blank if he was still investigating Doyle. He looked me dead in the eye and denied it."

"You know him. He doesn't trust anyone and he's not going to stop until he destroys our operation!"

"Is your man still at the hospital?"

"Yes, I just spoke with him. Security around him is so tight around him they're like a second skin. We'll never get to him!"

"Don't be so sure, Clyde."

"What do you mean? You have a plan?"

"We need to get him out of Emily's room and away from his security detail."

"Okay and how do you suppose to do that?"

"I'll manage. Just make sure you're in place and ready to take him down when I do."

**Potomac General – **

"When were you going to tell me that you were still investigating Ian Doyle?"

"I wasn't." He took a bite of his toast and slowly chewed it before speaking again. "How'd you find out?"

"Oh Sugar, I _am_ the Oracle and Goddess of All-Knowing."

"Yes you are, Sweetness."

She stared at him as he finished his meal. He took one last sip of his coffee before looking up at her. He knew that look she was pissed.

"Derek, Ian Doyle is dead! The case is closed! What's the point?"

"The point is that Doyle ran a large network of killers and murders and they are still out there terrorizing innocent people for their own twisted agenda!"

"Derek! Strauss will have your head if she finds out!"

"I don't give a damn about Strauss! I want Ian Doyle's empire destroyed!"

"These are dangerous people, Derek! They're like ghost…if they find out you're hunting them you're a dead man!"

"Garcia, I don't want to talk about it!"

She was fuming but she knew he wasn't going to change his mind and there was nothing she could do. He was a stubborn man and his mind was made up.

He reached for her hand not knowing what to say to make her understand. He loved her more than life itself and he had to keep her free from whatever repercussions his actions may have.

"Morgan, are you in love with her?"

He couldn't believe his ears; he'd loved Penelope from the moment he'd laid eyes on her and fought the feelings, denied those feelings and then surrendered to the feelings, finally convincing her that they were meant to be together. How could she still doubt how he felt about her? He wasn't prepared to deal with this right now he saw the fear in her eyes and the tears.

"Penelope…of course I love Emily, I love JJ too and if anyone on our team had taken a bullet for me I'd been in that room!"

"Morgan…"

"No Penelope, how long are you going to doubt my love for you? What do I have to do to prove that you are who I love and want to spend my life with?"

She felt foolish and it broke her heart to see the pain in his eyes. She couldn't keep putting him through this or she'd lose him for sure.

"Penelope I love you but I'm not going to have this conversation with you right now…I can't…I'm barely holding on and I can't take much more right now."

He abruptly stood and stormed out of the cafeteria leaving her sitting speechless. O'Riley watched the lovers spat and smiled; now if only the agent standing near the lovely lady would leave as well, then he'd have a real weapon to use against the invincible Agent Morgan.

Erin Strauss entered the hospital accompanied by two men dressed in dark suits and ties looking very official. They headed toward Emily's room where she found Agent Morgan where he'd been the last time she'd seen him.

"Agent?"

"Ma'am."

Derek stood and turned to face the three.

**One hour later…**

Emily awoke shortly after Morgan and Strauss left. She felt utterly alone trying to make sense of the circumstances that no doubt landed her in this hospital bed. She shifted her body and felt the pain in her gut reminding her that for some strange reason she had stepped in front of Morgan just as a man dressed in black shot her. The face of the man was familiar she'd seen him and talked to him on more than one occasion why did he want to kill Morgan?

The arrival of Hotch, Rossi, Reid, and JJ snatched her from her thoughts. She smiled relieved to see them coming through the door.

"Welcome back!" Hotch began.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We thought you could tell us." Rossi added.

"I'm not sure…we were in the park and then this man came out of the bushes with a gun."

"I'm surprised Morgan's not here. He's been holding vigil at your bedside ever since you came out of surgery." JJ said.

"Looks like Garcia was able to get him to take a break." Reid surmised.

Just then Garcia came into the room surprised to see the entire team there. She wondered why everyone looked puzzled as she closed the door behind her.

"Garcia, where's Morgan?"

"His security detail is outside. I thought he'd be in here!"

"That's not good." Rossi said glumly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rocky Mountain Community Hospital –**

Hotch ordered Reid and JJ to look for Strauss and Morgan while he and Rossi stayed behind to question the security detail. It was a matter of seconds before Hotch could hear Reid yelling his name from down the hall.

"Hotch!"

Reid yelled again as he and JJ ran toward the Emergency Room exit. Hotch and Rossi followed by two of the four security agents quickly headed toward the commotion. Strauss dazed and covered in blood staggered toward the agents before collapsing. Medical staff rushed toward the fallen woman while patients and families stared in disbelief.

"What happened? Strauss where's Morgan?"

Hotch tried to get her attention but he was forced back by the nurses and staff.

"Please Sir, stay back!"

"Let's get her on a gurney." Said one of the doctors.

Strauss lay wide-eyed as the staff fussed over her. She hadn't lost consciousness but with all of the blood it was a definite cause for concern. Hotch and the rest of the team watched as she was wheeled into an exam room.

Reid and JJ rushed out the automatic doors toward the parking lot but there was no sign of Morgan. They looked at each other confused as they split up to cover the lot. A large semi that held the hospital's MRI machine took up the first row of spaces blocking the view of the street. Both agents worked their way around the large obstruction and where stopped in their tracks at the sight of two male bodies shot multiple times. Both were dead.

"JJ, they're agents."

Reid pulled out one of the men's credentials and showed it to her.

"Yeah. Security."

JJ kept searching the body next to her and noticed something odd.

"His gun is missing."

Reid looked for the other's firearm and pulled it from his holster.

"This one hasn't been fired." He stared at JJ. "This was an ambush!"

The two joined Hotch and Rossi in the waiting room. Rossi was on the phone with local PD who was headed over to take over the investigation.

"We found two security agents in the parking lot…dead." Reid began.

"It looks like an ambush." JJ piped in.

"Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"No sign of him anywhere." Reid answered.

A man in his mid thirties entered the room interrupting the conversation.

"Erin Strauss?"

"Yes. Agent Hotchner; these are Agents Rossi, Reid, and Jarreau. How is she, doctor?"

"Other than a nasty bump on her head she's fine."

"But what about the blood?" JJ asked.

"Not hers. She has no other injuries. She's a little shaken up but otherwise she's fine and free to go."

"Thank you, Doctor." Hotch replied.

The team waited for the doctor to leave before saying anything else.

"Rossi, you and I will go see Erin. Reid and JJ go and fill Garcia and Emily in on what's happening." Hotch ordered.

Erin Strauss sat on the side of the gurney waiting for her discharge papers to be brought in. Hotch and Rossi entered and noticed that she was in a sour mood.

"How are you feeling?" Rossi asked.

"Pretty good considering a Federal Agent just tried to kill me!"

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"Agent Morgan! That's what I mean!"

"That doesn't sound like Morgan? What happened?"

"We stepped outside. I wanted to talk to him without any distraction." She began.

"Did you know that he's secretly investigating Ian Doyle?"

"Erin, Doyle is dead?"

"I know that, Dave! But he insists on bringing down Doyle's entire network!"

"What's that got to do with what just happened?" Hotch asked.

"I asked him about it. Next thing I knew he grabbed Agent Becker's gun and started shooting. I managed to duck behind a car and pulled my gun. I managed to get a shot off but he ran off."

"Erin, it doesn't add up! What would make him react that way?"

"Aaron, are you accusing me of lying? I'm telling you that's what happened!"

"No, I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm…"

"I want him found! I want him behind bars! I already have agents on it!"

"Something's wrong! There's got to be an explanation for this! Let us bring him in."

"No! Absolutely not! I don't want your team on this! Your focus is staying here and taking care of Agent Prentiss. If I hear of any of you looking into this, I'll have your credentials!"

"Erin, you can't be serious!"

"And if I find out you've been in contact with Agent Morgan and haven't told me, I'll have all of you brought up on charges! Am I clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Dave?"

"Crystal."

Without another word the two left her and headed back to Emily's room.

"Something doesn't feel right, Aaron."

"I hear you. She's adamant about us not getting involved."

"Something smells fishy."

"We need to find Morgan."

**Home of Derek Morgan – **

Just as Morgan thought Federal agents and local PD had already arrived at his home. He'd identified at least three unmarked federal vehicles along with five squad cars. The lights were on and his door had been kicked in. He was glad that Penelope hadn't been there when they arrived. She would have been frightened and the thought of that infuriated him. He needed to get into his home but it didn't look like they would be leaving anytime soon and even when they did he knew someone would be lurking in the darkness waiting for him to return. Even though Garcia had brought him a change of clothes along with his phone he still wanted to shower and retrieve his gun. Now that was going to be near impossible.

**_Flashback…_**

_Strauss had insisted they talk. She wanted to take a walk away from the distraction of his friend lying in bed and the beeping and hissing of the monitors. Reluctantly and only because he had no real choice he walked out of the hospital into the parking lot while she made idle chatter. She kept walking until they were on the other side of the mobile MRI unit. Now as he thought about it, out of the view of the hospital's security cameras. She again began to question him about the Doyle case and his persistence in continuing his investigation. Her security detail kept a lookout silently fading into the background as if they were unaware of their conversation._

_He was surprised to see Clyde Easter step from a parked car nearby and approach. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling as the man came closer nor did he have a chance to question his presence; things went downhill from there. Without a word Clyde pulled his gun and pointed it at him. Instead of the security agents reacting, one of them grabbed Morgan from behind holding him in place as Easter got closer. Strauss just stood there watching, was she in shock, he wondered. Then suddenly, Easter pointed the gun and shot the other security agent. Still, Strauss remained still. How odd for a veteran agent who'd spent many years in the field, an agent who was an expert in self-defense. Then the gun was again trained on him quickly he used a judo move that freed himself from the grasp of the agent and turning forcing the agent's body in front and as the bullet meant for him smashed into the body of his captor, Morgan ran barely escaping a rain of bullets whizzing past his head. It wasn't until he'd stopped to catch his breath about a mile away that he realized he hadn't escaped unscathed. _

**_End Flashback…_**

His arm throbbed but luckily it was just a flesh wound nothing that he couldn't deal with. Still, he would have to attend to it soon. He leaned against a tree and tried to figure out his next move; Garcia would be frantic by now with worry. He had to find a way to get a message to her without putting her in danger.

**Home of Erin Strauss – **

It had been two hours since the botched fiasco at the hospital. Derek Morgan should be dead by now but instead he was running around free even more determined to find the truth and bring down Doyle's network. She was certain he still did not know her role in everything, still it was imperative now more than ever that he die.

Clyde Easter handed her an icepack and she gently held it to the back of her head.

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" She said angrily.

"I had to make it convincing didn't I?"

"Something tells me you've been waiting to do that for a long time."

"Honestly, Erin, it pained me to even think about laying a hand on you."

"Right."

Clyde took the seat across from her at the kitchen table and sipped his tea that he'd made them earlier.

"I'm beginning to believe this man has a guardian angel." Clyde began.

"He's definitely one not to be taken lightly, that's for sure."

"So what's next, Boss?"

"I've got the local PD and a dozen agents looking for him. It won't be long before he's apprehended. As far as everyone's concerned he's a rogue agent who tried to kill his superior, and killed two other agents."

"You're an impressive woman, Erin. I've never seen anyone think on their feet like that and taking Agent Becker's gun so that everyone would think Morgan is armed, brilliant! Remind me to always stay on your good side."

"I haven't gotten this far by accident and I'm not about to let the likes of Agent Morgan bring me down."

"You seem pretty confident. As far as we know he's probably half way across the country by now."

"No, he's not. He's right here."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Agent Morgan is in love and he's not about to leave his lady love behind. He has a hero's mentality and he's dedicated to keeping her safe."

Clyde smiled, stood and moved behind Strauss. As he gently massaged her shoulders he looked down on the evil woman, impressed at the lengths she was willing to go to win.

"We take her it's as good as putting a bullet in his head."

"Exactly."

**Potomac General Hospital – 2 hours later…**

Penelope was exhausted and numb with worry. She knew the man she loved would never do the things Strauss was accusing him of. She was going stir crazy in the small overcrowded hospital room feeling useless while other agents worked on unraveling this case. She didn't understand why Hotch had relented to standing down and not doing anything to help Morgan. Did he actually believe that Morgan would try to kill Strauss and murder other agents in cold blood?

Quietly she excused herself from the room, the others were either dozing or had gone to another room that had been set up for their use. A hot cup of coffee sounded good but first she needed to make a stop at the ladies room.

She pushed the door open and was relieved that it was empty. She took a long look at herself in the mirror and didn't like what she saw. Her makeup needed a touch up and her hair was a mess and she tried hard to ignore the dark circles under her eyes. She bent down to wet a paper towel and as she did the door opened ruining her moment of solitude.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

She stood and turned toward the unfamiliar voice.

"Yes?" She answered puzzled.

The woman smiled as she closed the gap between them. Penelope had no time to protest the intrusion into her personal space and she never saw the small black taser until it was pressed to her side and the pain forced her body to fall in a heap to the floor. The next shock to her body sent her plunging into utter darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Morgan knew that his cell phone would be monitored. He needed to talk to Penelope and the rest of his team but he couldn't risk calling them. Besides, they'd only try and convince him to come in but he couldn't, not until he got the evidence he needed to prove his innocence. He could only imagine what story Strauss had crafted and it was too dangerous for him to go see his friends; he only hoped that whatever they were told they wouldn't believe it.

**Potomac General Hospital – Afternoon**

"Who's Perkin O'Shea?" Hotch stared intensely at the woman lying in the bed.

"What?"

"Perkin O'Shea! Emily you sent me a letter a day before you arrived and you mentioned Perkin O'Shea!"

"He's…he's an associate of Clyde Easter's, why?"

"Listen we don't have much time. Morgan's in trouble and we need to help him!"

"You said Morgan was in danger and O'Shea would be important." Rossi chimed in.

Emily's head was spinning she was confused yet O'Shea and the fact the Morgan was in danger all seemed so clear at the same time. She didn't know what was real, or where she fit in with what was going on. She leaned back trying to remain calm as Hotch pulled the letter from his jacket and read it to her.

It was quiet in the room as her words written in her own hand were read to her. It confirmed so many things; the feeling of being alone and confused and being nearly knocked over with the wave of emotions and tears that would hit her at the oddest times.

"What's going on?" She asked her voice a shaky whisper.

"That's what we need you to tell us." Hotch answered.

Reid looked around and realized something. He checked his watch and then looked around the room at the others.

"Where's Garcia?"

**Location Unknown – **

"How's our guest?"

Erin Strauss stood behind a small bar pouring sparkling water in a tall glass of ice. It was times like these that she'd wished she hadn't given up drinking. She took a long sip and resumed her spot on the white leather couch.

Clyde was on his second scotch and soda; he hadn't given up anything especially alcohol. He hated having to get personally involved in this side of business but a certain U.S. Federal Agent had made it necessary for him to get his well-manicured hands dirty.

"She's upstairs in one of our lovely guest rooms sleeping."

"Remember what I said, she's to remain untouched…unless of course our friend forces our hand."

"If he loves her like you claim, I'm sure he'll come running to rescue the lovely lady."

Clyde stood at the large window overlooking the city lights even more impressed with the woman who'd managed to keep their empire together and the world's law enforcers at bay.

"Although I'd love to spend some quality time with her before we let him know we have her." Clyde added.

"Don't even think about it!"

She glared at the man who's back was to her.

"He'll come, that you don't have to doubt."

Penelope struggled to open her eyes and to move. She was confused as to what had happened. The last thing she remembered was being in the restroom at the hospital and suddenly there was a woman in her face. She struggled to move realizing that her hands were handcuffed to the headboard and her feet were tied to the footboard. She wanted to scream for help but something was over her mouth holding her screams inside. Where was Derek? Did he know she was in trouble? She needed him to find her. She was so afraid…afraid that she'd never see him or her friends again.

**Potomac General Hospital – **

"She said she was going to the bathroom but that was thirty-five minutes ago." JJ answered.

"Call her." Hotch ordered. "She was running a search on O'Shea which should be back by now."

"On it."

JJ dialed Garcia's cell and the call went immediately to voicemail.

"I got her voicemail."

"That's not good." Rossi said.

"First Morgan now Garcia." Reid surmised.

"I'm going to search the ladies room and the cafeteria." JJ offered.

Reid grabbed Garcia's laptop and logged on to check her search results. He found the information on O'Shea and it wasn't good.

"It looks like O'Shea was at one time a highly regarded member of British Intelligence. He's an Oxford grad and earned his medical degree from Harvard Medical. His specialty is Neurology and Cardiology." Reid began.

"Wow! He's not an overachiever is he?" Rossi joked.

"It seems he fell off the grid about ten years ago after coming under scrutiny when it was discovered he was doing some unauthorized experiments with behavior modification that involved subjects being trained to kill family members and then committing suicide. Seven people died as a result of his work."

Reid looked at the horror in Emily's eyes. No one knew what to say everything was suddenly becoming clear.

"Oh my god! That's why Clyde insisted I spend so much time with him. I thought he was trying to play matchmaker."

"Can you remember anything from the time you spent with him?"

"At first it was the three of us then he started asking me to go out and Clyde insisted I go because he suspected him of being involved with some radical group that was believed to be training assassins."

"This man is a bold son-of-a-bitch." Rossi commented.

"It wasn't until Clyde became unusually interested in Morgan that I started getting worried. Then O'Shea would ask me the same questions about Morgan."

"What sort of questions?" Hotch asked.

"About Ian Doyle."

Just as Morgan suspected a lone plane sedan stayed long after the others had left his house. He needed to get inside and check on Clooney and shower and grab his gun. The inconsiderate bastards had left his alarm system disarmed and the lights on in his kitchen. He managed to get in through his back door without the two agents in the car noticing.

The first thing was to find Clooney and make sure he was okay. Next, he had to get ready for a showdown with Strauss, Easter and whoever would be coming after him. He searched his home and found Clooney locked in the garage. The big dog nearly knocked him over when he opened the door. He thoroughly checked him over to make sure he was okay. He was relieved that he seemed okay. Quickly Morgan put food and water out as Clooney handled his business.

Even with the dimwits parked out front Morgan knew he didn't have a lot of time before they discovered he was inside. He rushed down to the basement and showered, dressed his wound and changed clothes; his arsenal of weapons were there as well and he fully armed himself. Afterwards, he put out an extra bowl of food and water for Clooney and slipped out the same way he came in.

Morgan knew it would be only a matter of time before someone found out he was still investigating Doyle. Each time he turned over a rock and uncovered a clue he ran the risk of being discovered. What he didn't expect was that one of his own would be involved with the very man trying to kill him. Strauss' insistence that he drop the investigation made him wonder but never did any of his looking lead him to her until now. So, as he pulled up across from her home he was more than ready to confront her and demand answers. The house was dark but it didn't matter he was ready and willing to wait no matter how long it took her to return.

**Location Unknown – **

Clyde downed the remaining drops of his drink. He hated having to handle business with Strauss looking over his shoulder. They often disagreed on how things needed to be done. Besides, he had a gorgeous curvy blonde upstairs handcuffed to a bed defenseless and terrified of him and what he might do. There were no neighbors for miles around no one to hear her screams as he satisfied his curiosity.

She jumped as she heard the door squeak and open. Clyde Easter stepped over the threshold looking at her like a hungry beast. She didn't like what his look told her as he crept closer. Where was Derek? She needed her noir hero now!

"My you are lovely!" He crooned. "I see why the dashing young agent would risk his life for you."

He sat down next to her on the bed and she tried desperately to move away to create some distance between them. He chuckled at her futile attempts to avoid his touch as he place his hand on her knee slowly running his hand up her dress stopping midway her thigh.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed under the tape.

He laughed at her as his hand continued traveling upward.

"So soft. You're going to make me a very happy man tonight!"

He leaned toward her planting a lingering kiss on her neck as he massaged her inner thigh. He loved how she continued to struggle even though she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop him. He then removed his hand and began unbuttoning her blouse admiring the bounty before him.

"Clyde! That's enough!"

Frustrated Clyde moved his hand away from the frightened woman. He was just getting started. Slowly he turned to see his red-faced boss standing at the door.

"I think we have enough."

He glanced at the camera in her hand.

"Now if this doesn't bring Agent Morgan to us, nothing will."


	12. Chapter 12

The team was still gathered in Emily's room. Reid stood in the hallway talking on his cell. JJ was conducting a cognitive interview with her injured and terrified friend while Hotch and Rossi spoke with the security detail outside her room. They all realized that they didn't have much time and they now had two members of their team to save.

"Why didn't you follow Strauss and Agent Morgan after they left Agent Prentiss' room?" Hotch began.

Agent Pointer, one of the two men who'd been assigned to guard Morgan was nervous shifting from one foot to the other. He knew he was in trouble he'd heard of the BAU, Hotch and Rossi were two of the early founding fathers of the department and they had the power to end his career.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but Section Chief Strauss ordered us to stay here because she'd brought her own security detail with her."

"Didn't it seem odd that she would do that?"

"She's the boss, I didn't question it and Agent Morgan didn't seem to have a problem with it."

"Was there anything odd about her behavior?"

Agent Stringer stepped in at this point. He had been assigned to Strauss on numerous occasions and felt he knew the woman fairly well.

"No Sir, she seemed fine. In fact, she was unusually calm. I've been assigned to her several times and nothing seemed out of the ordinary."

Rossi and Hotch exchanged glances frustrated that the conversation shed no light on what had happened.

"Thanks agents. We'll be back if we have any more questions." Hotch said.

The two walked down the hall toward Reid. Just as they reached him, JJ came out of Emily's room.

"I had Kevin search for a location on O'Shea." Reid began.

"What did he find, kid?" Rossi asked.

"Perkin O'Shea was found dead in his London apartment last night."

"What was the cause of death?" Hotch asked.

"Single gunshot wound to the head, execution style."

"Looks like somebody's cleaning house." JJ added.

"Yes, but why and why now?" Hotch wondered.

"JJ, did you get anything out of Emily?"

"Hotch, it's really weird. It's like there's a dark hole or wall! She knows something's happened but she doesn't know what or what to do about it."

"O'Shea used some sort of brainwashing that involved using a person's memories and established relationships with those closest to them to do unspeakable things; things they would never consider doing." Said Reid.

"Yeah, like killing your best friend." JJ added.

"But what's Strauss have to do with all of this?" Rossi asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Reid guessed.

"But that wouldn't explain her story about Morgan trying to kill her." JJ added.

"Exactly. I don't think any of this is a coincidence. " Hotch surmised. "What are the chances that Emily tries to warn me about a possible attempt on Morgan's life then she's shot and now Strauss begins inquiring about Morgan and his investigation into Doyle's network."

"Are you saying Strauss, Easter and Doyle are all tied together?" Rossi asked.

"I'm saying that wherever Morgan's investigation was going, he made somebody nervous."

"We need to find him. Somebody knows that Garcia is his Achilles heel and he'd do anything to keep her safe."

"How do we find him? He knows that his cell is probably being monitored. He's not going to contact us." JJ asked.

"He'll call us when he needs us. We just have to be ready when he does." Hotch answered.

**Unknown Location – Evening**

"It's time."

O'Riley had joined Easter at Doyle's downtown safe house. It had been several years since he'd been there; nothing had changed. Doyle had a love for white, the furniture, the carpet and the window treatments were all white. The expensive décor was symbolic of how well the man had done living and moving under the radar thanks to some close friends in high places.

"I'll take care of it boss."

"Good. Make sure there's no screw ups this time! I want him brought back here in one piece. I wouldn't want him to miss the show."

"You have my word, boss!"

Clyde handed O'Riley the pink bedazzled cell phone that belonged to Penelope. He'd pay anything to see Morgan's face when he received the text with the video attached to it. He was well aware of how close the two were; she was his weakness. He smiled to himself anxious to bring this nightmare to an end. As far as he had been able to determine, whatever the agent had uncovered he hadn't shared it with anyone. No one knew of Strauss' connection with Doyle or him for that matter. They all had managed to squirrel away millions in foreign accounts under different identities and if the time came they were ready to escape to new lives before anyone was the wiser. The only man who could ruin them was now a hunted man running from the very people he needed to save his life.

Clyde poured himself another drink and got comfortable in a chair overlooking the city. He hated close calls, hated having to get his hands dirty; but sometimes, business demanded his attention. As he took a long sip from the dark scotch he closed his eyes as the liquid burned his throat. His mind drifted to the curvy blonde upstairs he so wanted to spend some quality time with her touching and exploring her silky porcelain skin. The thought of taking her while her lover watched sparked a quickening deep in his belly. Another sip and he brushed the thought of such pleasures from his mind; Strauss would kill him herself if he dared indulging himself. If nothing else, she was single-minded when it came to business and her money. Still, the lovely Penelope Garcia just might be worth the risk.

**Home of Erin Strauss – **

Morgan watched and waited across the street. The house was dark and there were no signs of movement on the property. He was willing to wait no matter how long it took the woman to return. She'd set him up for an ambush and he wanted to know why. His arm was throbbing and he was exhausted but he needed the truth. He had had a gut feeling for a while that Strauss was some how tied to Doyle but he couldn't prove it and until today he had nothing solid. In a crazy sort of way, today's ambush attempt was the piece he needed to prove his hunch. Had she not made such a bold move he may have never uncovered her role in Doyle's network.

Derek's phone rang alerting him to a text message. It was from Garcia he hesitated wondering if it were a trap. She knew that his phone would be monitored and he felt his heart rate increase. There was an attachment. His blood stilled in his veins as he watched his best friend the only woman who'd ever found there way to his heart being terrorized by Clyde Easter. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing, didn't want to look as his hands touching her yet he couldn't pull his eyes away. He was going to kill the man; he was going to use his bare hands to force the life out of his worthless body. That was a promise and it didn't matter what the cost. A wave of nausea hit him nearly knocking him over as he watched the video again.

He saw her pull into the driveway, her garage door slowly opening as she pulled her expensive car inside. He couldn't shake the rage overcoming every ounce of his being as he ran across the street.

She knew he would come; knew he'd be waiting, that's why she'd taken her time returning home. This was the only place he knew to find her. His anger would be his undoing and she'd use it to destroy the younger man. She saw him as he crossed the threshold of the garage, gun drawn anger and murderous intent in his eyes. But she didn't fear him, she had something he wanted and she was going to enjoy every moment of killing them both.

"Agent Morgan, I knew you would come."


End file.
